


Rainy Nights

by AliyahIceQueen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Short Fanfic Since It's 12 AM XDD, hidekane, rainy nights, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliyahIceQueen/pseuds/AliyahIceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up, Person A raises their arm so that Person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> CUZ THERE'S NOTHING LIKE WRITING ABOUT GUYS AT 12 AM. XDD
> 
> ah. yea. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make this somewhat calming and fluffy Hidekane fanfic. 
> 
> its cruddy tho.
> 
> AHHHHHHH HIDE'S TOO ADORABLE I CAN'T EVEN.

Kaneki skimmed past each word of his book as the rain pelted lightly against the window. A single lamp on the desk next to him emitted a soft, yellow glow, illuminating the room. The air smelled slightly of vanilla and roses, adding to the room's peaceful atmosphere.

Hide walked into the room, running a hand through his fiery hair as he let out a small yawn. He crawled under the sheets of the bed, smiling from the fuzzy and warm feeling the blanket offered. Immediately, without looking up from his book, the white-haired boy raised his arm and Hide silently scooted over towards Kaneki, letting out a content sigh and resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. Kaneki put his arm down, rubbing the other male's shoulder. Hide's eyes started to become heavy as he listened to each droplet of rain hail against the side of the house. As Hide began to slip into his dreams, he felt Kaneki drop a quick kiss on his head, gaining a stupid grin from Hide.

"Love you, Kaneki...", Hide chimed, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Kaneki let out a small little laugh, and replied in a soft voice, "I love you too, Hide..."

Not more than a minute later, Kaneki heard the light snores coming from Hide's mouth. He studied the relaxed features of his face. He marveled at how his eyebrows were slightly furrowed together, and how his lips were just barely parted, allowing soft, quiet breaths to escape. Kaneki pulled Hide's bangs back out of his face, causing the orange-haired male to stir a bit.

"Love you too, Hide."


End file.
